Hurt
by purplehearts
Summary: This takes place after Elevator love Letter. Just something i though i might try. Owen/Cristina paring. Deals with their feeling on the break up
1. For the best

**Cristina lay there staring at the fan all night. She realized that even when he as gone she could not sleep. She threw a tissue into the pile that now surrounded her before grabbing another. The tears would not stop falling even as she willed them to. She kept trying to tell herself that what she did was for the best, but her heart told her different. She loved him more than she could have ever loved anyone else. Her alarm clock went off filling the silent room, then she looked at it and then reached over to turn it off. After a moment she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face was stained from all the tears and her neck still pink. She turned from the mirror as one last tear fell from her face. This was going to be harder then she thought. **

**Owen parked his truck in the same spot he always did, the one spot that faced her apartment. He sat there and listened to the rain before getting out and making his way to the entrance. The rain was cold against his face but he did not feel it, instead he felt numb all over. The one person that mattered in his life was now gone and he blamed himself for it all. His thoughts began racing as he made his way into the building and through the halls. As he made his way to the elevators he saw her standing there with Meredith. He stopped and turned to take the stairs instead. **

**Cristina walked into the locker room and quietly got ready. Meredith wanted to say something to her, but was not sure where to start. Cristina could feel her eyes on her, but ignored it and finished getting ready. **

"**Cristina?" Meredith asked quietly as she looked at her friend, but she did not answer. **

**A moment passed before Cristina said, "I'm fine…" and then left the room. She knew that Meredith was just looking out for her, but at the same time she needed to be alone for a while. **

**As the morning progressed Owen made sure that Cristina would not see him. He loved her so much, but he could not stand to see the fear in her eyes. He began to wonder if he should transfer to another hospital and stay out of her life all together. This, he felt, would be the only option for him now. **

**Cristina kept a close eye out for Owen, but he was not where in sight. She wanted to see him…she needed to see him. Even thought she broke things off between them she still loved and cared deeply for him. She made her way to the vent hoping that once again she would find him hiding out there. When she opened to door there was no sign of him. **

**Owen walked up the stairs toward the chief's office, but pause for a brief moment and closed his eyes. After taking a deep breath he walked over and knocked on the chief's door. "Chief Webber I need to talk to you…" the chief motioned for him to sit. **

**Cristina had now given up on her search and was making her rounds. She checked on a few patients before going and finding Meredith. The route she went took her by the chiefs office where she saw Owen. The look on his face told her everything.**


	2. Don't go

**Cristina stood there shocked at what he was doing. He was going to leave her just like Burke, only this time it made her sick to think she would never see him again. She wanted to know why he would just leave and not say anything. What if he was not leaving at all? She began to think that maybe he was getting help, but then again he could get help elsewhere as well. Cristina did not know what to do except just to stand there and wait to see what happens. **

"**Sir I wanted to talk to you about a possible transfer." Owens' head fell as he said those words he thought he would never say. The Chief just nodded, "Owen…why don't you think about this for a little while. This hospital really needs you." Owen looked up and that's when he saw her standing there. She was staring at him and his heart just fell. The chief knew exactly who he was looking at. "Owen she needs you…" Owen looked at him in shock and sadness. "Owen I know a lot of what goes on here. I have seen the two of you together in the halls." Owen looked back toward Cristina who's face was blank. "Owen just give it some thought. If you still want to leave then I wont fight it." Owen nodded and left the office. **

**Cristina could not move no matter how much she wanted to. She noticed that he was looking at her before he left the Chief's office. She kept her feet firmly planted as we walked her way. She watched as he kept his head down and began walking right past her.**

"**So your just going to leave?" The anger could be heard in her voice with no trouble. Owen did not stop walking he needed fresh air and fast. The rain had not let up since earlier this morning, but instead had gotten heavier. **

"**So that's it?" She said as she attempted to match his fast strides. She noticed that they were heading outside and stopped for a moment to watch him leave. Her heart felt as though someone was ripping it out. She needed to tell him before he was gone from her life for good. With a quick sigh Cristina ran outside to get him. When she got closer she grabbed his arm and turned him around. "You can't leave me…" she said as the rain beat down on her face. **

**Owen sighed and shook his head, "Cristina I hurt you… if I stay here it can happen again." He shook his arm out of her grip and began to walk away. Cristina began to feel the tears in her eyes 'common its now or never' she thought to her self.**

"**I love you…" She said at almost a whisper. Owen stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "What?" He said in shock. Cristina walked up to him and said it once more, "I said… I love you…" She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "If you leave me now…you will hurt me even more." Owen stood there not knowing what to do. He had wanted to hear those words for sometime now but never thought he would. **

**Cristina examined his expression for a moment before backing slowly away. She could not believe she had done that and was almost sure that he was going to leave now. She looked down at her clothes as she walked away noticing that they were soaked. Before she reached the doors she felt his hands on her shoulders and for a moment her heart skipped a beat. She slowly turned toward him but he held her still.**

**Owen stood there a moment until she began to leave then panic set in. He moved quickly after her and stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his mouth next to her ear, "I love you too." He said with such passion. He then loosened his grip on her and she turned and hugged him as tight as she could. Owen was still scared but swore to himself the he would make things better. **


	3. Until tonight

Owen had promised Cristina that he was going to get help and he would do anything to make that happen. He had made an appointment with the psychologist at the hospital, the same one Meredith went to only months ago. Talking about his was only thing he could not do except when it came to Cristina.

He had changed out of his wet clothes and made his rounds once more before lunch. Once is the cafeteria he grabbed a sandwich and a cup of coffee before taking a seat at the far end of the room. He could see all the people passing by but did not pay to much attention to who they were. His thoughts were on what happened earlier this morning. He smiled and took a small bight of his sandwich and looked toward the hall.

"So are you sure your ok?" Meredith asked as her and Cristina made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. "Yes I'm fine now stop asking." She had said that a little more harshly than she wanted, but she was getting annoyed by all the questions. When they entered the room Cristina did not see him anywhere then her eyes moved to the left and saw him sitting against the back wall. She smiled and proceeded to get her usual lunch.

Once they got their lunch Meredith looked for a table, but the only one available was next to Owen and she did not want to sit by him. "Lets go somewhere else and eat." She said and turned away. "Why don't we just sit over there?" Cristina asked as she walked over toward where Owen sat. "Cristina no!" She said and grabbed her friend, "Lets just go eat…" Meredith paused and Cristina waited for her suggestion. "Umm… up stairs with Izzey." Meredith nodded her head and motioned for Cristina to come with her. Cristina did not want to, but did anyway.

Izzey was awake but with Alex when they got up there. "We should leave them alone." Meredith said as she watched them and Cristina nodded in agreement. Instead of interrupting they went down the hall to the nurses station. While they were there they could not help but to look at her chart to see how she was doing medically. "She seems do by doing ok and they were able to get the tumor." Meredith said as she handed Cristina the chart. Cristina took a quick glance at it before agreeing and handing Meredith back the chart.

"So… I want you to be my made of honor." Meredith said before taking a bite of her salad. Cristina looked up at her and nodded remembering that last night she had become engaged. "Sure," was all Cristina said and then went back to her fruit. She could not help but think of her almost wedding to Burke. "This is not going to be hard on you…is it?" Meredith asked worried that the whole Burke thing would make things weird. "No its fine that is all over and gone…I'm fine." said Cristina. Meredith shook her head and smiled at her friend. "Well I have to go finish charting on my patient so yeah." Cristina said as she stood and threw her food away. "Bye." Meredith replied with a mouth full of food.

Cristina made her way to the floor below where she just was. She made her way to the nurses station and got the charts of her patients and began to fill them out. Just then he walked up next to her without saying a word. He asked for his chart and porously brushed his hand against hers. She smiled and continued charting. They stood there a while without talking and just enjoyed each others company. Owen finished his chart and then looked at her for a moment. "What?" She asked without looking at him. "Nothing." He said as he grabbed her hand and kiss the back of it. She smiled and looked at him and he bent down to kiss her lips. Cristina was not one for public display, but it was different with him. "Come over tonight?" she asked and watched as his eyes grew larger. "Look you can leave before you fall asleep. It will be ok." He nodded, "until then." He replied before walking away.


	4. A few months later

Cristina walked into the apartment with Owen close behind. She was a little nervous but she knew that he would not hurt her, at least not on purpose. They made their way to her room and she dropped everything and flopped on the bed. Owen went over and sat in the chair that was next to her bed. "Come here…" she said as she patted next to her. He hesitated for a moment before moving over to the bed. He sat with his back to the headboard and she moved to rest her head on his chest. They sat there for a moment as he rubbed her back. The smell of pasta came through the door letting them know Callie was making dinner. Cristina felt sick at the smell of the food, but tried to ignore it. The more she tried though the less she failed.

Owen looked down at Cristina, "You hungry?" He asked but she shook her head no. After another moment she got up and walked to the bathroom for a moment. Owen watched her get up but waited till she got back to ask. "Hey you ok?" he said as she entered the room again. "I'm fine." She said before climbing back into bed. He nodded as she took her spot back. After a few more moments she was fast asleep so he moved her slowly to lay down. He pulled the covers up over her before kissing her forehead and walking into the living room. Callie and Arizona sat at the small bar eating and drinking wine. They both said bye to Owen as he headed home for the rest of the night.

A few months had passed and the routine was the same. He would come over to her place till she fell asleep then headed wither home or back to the hospital. Meredith had noticed this little routine and asked Cristina about it but she claimed she did not want to talk about it. One day Meredith decided to confront her and demand to know what was going on.

"I thought you broke things off with Owen?!" She said as they made their way to their first assignment. "We did but now we are back together again." Cristina said with a small smile that Meredith could not see. "What! He strangled you!" Cristina stopped and spun to face Meredith, "look he comes over and then leaves he does not stay. He has also been getting help and is better. Ok just…." She paused and sighed. "I know what I am doing. It will be ok." She said hoping Meredith would understand. Meredith just shook her head. "If he does it again I will hurt him," She warned her. "And you have my full permission to do so." Cristina said with some sarcasm. Meredith did not like the idea but thought maybe she should give him another try like Cristina.

Owen waited for the two of them outside a patients room. He was making a few notes in the chart when they walked up. He got a small smile from Cristina and a mean glare from Meredith which he understood. "Shall we get ready?" He said before they walked in. Meredith and Cristina both took terns talking about the patient. He was a male in his late forties who is post-op for a bowl resection. "Well Mr. Jones you should be able to go home in a few days," Said Owen before they left the room.

Cristina was the first to leave the room and made her way over to the nurses station. She felt a little sick for a moment but it soon faded. She turned to face Owen but turned a little to quick and had to brace herself against the counter. "You ok?" Owen asked a little worried. "Yeah just moved a little to fast." She replied rolling her eyes at his concern. Meredith looked at her suspiciously before walking off to leave them alone. Owen saw the look Meredith gave her and slowly turned his head toward her as Meredith left. "What was that about?" Cristina rolled her eyes again, "Nothing Meredith is just trying to protect me that's all." She replied and then the feeling came on again this time a little stronger. "Well I need to go and do a few things so I will se you later." She said quickly as she walked away. She walked down the hall at a little faster place until she reached the bathroom. There she threw up everything she had this morning. When she was done she grabbed a few paper towels, got them wet, and then put it to her face. She thought for a moment about what could be causing this and then it clicked.

Owen sat in the cafeteria waiting for Cristina, but she never showed up. He saw Meredith walk in with Derek and still no Cristina. He went looking for her but once again she was no where to be found.

Cristina went to the nearby convenient store before heading home for lunch. She had bought two pregnancy tests and some crackers. She took the tests and set her alarm for five minutes. Those minutes seemed like hours as she sat there staring at them.

Owen ran into Meredith in the hall and asked where Cristina went. She said that she had gone home for a little while so Owen made his way across the street to check on her.

The timer when off and Cristina took a deep breath before looking at the test, both read positive. She looked at herself in the mirror when there was a knock on the front door. She quickly put the test down and shut her bathroom door before going to the door. She opened it to see Owen standing there with a worried look. "We were going to have lunch today." He said with a worried tone. "Yeah I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I needed to come home for a moment." She nervously avoided his eyes, but knew he could read her better than anyone. "Cristina what's going on?" He knew she was hiding something. She motioned for him to come in and walked to her bedroom. "Wait here." she said as she waved toward the bed and then disappeared into the bathroom. Owen gave her a worried look and then sat on the bed. After a few moments she emerged with the tests and showed him without saying a word.


	5. things have changed

Owen looked at the test and then to Cristina with a small smile, but her look changes is expression. He gave her a questioning look before realizing that she had already made up her mind about this. He looked back down at the test in his hands one last time before setting it on the night stand. "What are you going to do?" He asked even though he already knew what she was going to say.

"Keep it…" she replied. Owen's head shot up at her words. He was expecting her to not want it, but she did.

Cristina was nervous about how he would react, but when she saw the smile she changed her mind about everything. She was going to terminate it if he did not want it, but then again she was not sure that she would be able to go through with it. This was different then her and Burke's baby. She did not love him as she loves Owen.

"I was thinking about keeping it, but if you don't want it…"

"No, I do want it. Cristina we created a life and I want that life more than anything else." Those words were music to her ears. She knew that they had a long road ahead of them especially with his PTSD, but she knew they would make it. "Good"


	6. Her Person

Cristina and Owen made their way back to the hospital. They had been gone a little longer than they should have, but it went unnoticed, well almost. Meredith was searching for Cristina but could not find her anywhere. Meredith said she would give him a change, however, she still felt uneasy about him. She walked by the locker room and noticed her and Owen walking down the hall. "Cristina!" She said as she ran up to them, "I need to talk to her." she snapped at Owen and grabbed her arm and led her into the locker room.

"Meredith what's going on?" Cristina asked a little annoyed.

"Ok I know you want me to give him a chance, but it is very hard. I know I am our person, but its hard." Meredith said with a worried tone. Cristina looked a Meredith and then sat down on the bench. "Look Mer I know your worried, but I need you to just give it time. Like I said he is getting help and if he hurts me you can hurt him." Cristina paused and looked at Meredith, "Ok" She said and then sat next to Cristina.

"I need to tell you something….I need you as my person on this…" Cristina was not sure exactly sure how to tell Meredith, but she knew she would find out sooner or later. "I'm pregnant." She said as she looked at her fiend. "And we are keeping it. Like I said…I need you as my person on this."

"Is he making you keep it?" Meredith said standing up.

"No he would never make me do anything. I just…I feel different with him than I did with Burke and this baby feels right." Meredith looked at her and nodded, "well then I guess I am your person." They looked at each other for a moment until Cristina spoke. "well we better get going and see what our interns are up to." They stood and walked to the door but Cristina stopped and looked at Meredith. "This is our little secret…for now ok?" She said with a serious tone. Meredith just nodded and chuckled at her before they finally left.

Owen could not help but be in a great mood the rest of the day. Even as he went to therapy he felt better and was able to become more open. It was still a little hard for him, but at least he did better. He could not stop thinking about it and how things would change from now on.

*Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you all like this Chapter as well. I will update again by the end of this week, at least by next weekend!*


End file.
